Darkness of the Rain
by HiwatariFan14
Summary: What happens when four girls who happen to love the anime show DNAngel get caught up in the actual story. How can the deal with the 4 main characters of the show, and how do they get through the troubles that lie ahead. What happens when they fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**I though this would be funny...It was a bright sunny day and Melissa, Jamie, Lauren, and Allyson went biking to the Elementary school. (If any of you are reading this, this would have been funny if it happened. I don't completely remember how it goes so it will be funny. Moreover, I have to make some of it up so the story fits. You understand right. It's kinda my POV so yeah.)These will be very short. A page for each chapter.**

**_CHAPTER 1: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_**

"Hey Jamie, Lauren, Melissa; wait up." Allyson called as she bike as fast as she could. "Hey Allyson." They all said at once. "So what have you been doing?" Melissa asked. "Well, I've been thinking, we should assign characters from DNAngel to ourselves. It would be funny." Allyson said. "Well, I'll be Satoshi. Lauren you can either be Dark, and Melissa...you should be Daisuke cause you kind of clumsy." Jamie said. "Yeah, and Allyson can be Krad." Lauren said. "Okay, #1 I'm not homicidal, #2 I'm not blonde, #3 I like Dark, #4 I don't kill people, #5 I don't hate Satoshi, #6..." Allyson didn't finish. "WE GET IT ALREADY." Melissa shouted out. "But you're the most evil." Lauren put in. "Okay fine. You win. I DO IT ALL BECAUSE I'M EVIL," Allyson sang out. Lauren joined in, as once again they sang Because I'm Evil by: Volitare.

As the got to the school, it started to rain, thunder and lightning. "Great, just what we need, a storm." Allyson said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Hey chill. I brought the DVD player; hopefully one of you brought DVD's?" Melissa asked. "I brought DNAngel. We can make fun of that till the rain stops." Allyson said as she grabbed the DVD from her bag. They all watched and made fun of the Characters for a while. The rain still didn't let up. "Geez, what's with this rain?" Melissa asked. "Who knows?" Lauren replied. There's was a big flash of light and all four of them couldn't see. "What the hell is going on?" Allyson shouted out, but all she heard where screams followed by her own. There was a ripping in her chest, a burning pain. There was a voice in her heard. It sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out what it was. Just as fast as the light came, it disappeared.

Allyson looked around to see the sun shining and her friends all on the bench with worried looks. "what the hell just happened?" Allyson asked her friends. **'I happened. My name is...' **"KRAD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD. YOU'RE AN ANIME CHARACTER." Allyson yelled. "You too?" Jamie asked. Allyson looked at her friends. "You mean to tell me..." Allyson was in awe. "We all have people in our body..." Melissa said. "How the hell...?" Allyson was cut off by Krad. **'I wish we knew but we don't. What I want to know is how you know about me...and the others.' **Allyson was annoyed. "Is he bugging you? The homicidal blonde freak." Jamie said. They all laughed. Krad was ranting in Allyson's head. "You should hear him, it's too funny."

**_End Chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Krad talking**

_Allyson talking_

_**CHAPTER 2: WHY ARE YOU IN OUR BODIES?**_

After they all stopped laughing, they wondered who was in whose body. "Oh god who has Dark?" Allyson asked. "I do." Lauren raised her hand. **'I feel bad for her...stupid thief' **"Krad watch you're friken mouth. You don't know everything we know." Allyson said angrily to him. "Well, we know you have Krad, I have Daisuke, Lauren has Dark, and Jamie has Satoshi." Melissa. "Okay random, but isn't this the characters we assigned during that big storm, also WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE THE TAMMERS NOT OUT HERE ..." she was cut of by Jamie. "Calm down would you." Allyson took a breath. "You're right, no use crying over ripped silk...I mean spilt milk." Allyson walked to the dug out. "Shall we go up?" She gave a questioning look to Jamie, Lauren and Melissa. "Sure!" **'Go up where?'** Krad asked in her head. _'Oh, nowhere in particular.' _She told Krad as she climbed on the fence.

"So any one have any idea how to tell them how we know...about them?" Melissa asked. "Gah, tell this perv to shut up before I die his hair pink like Kratos." Lauren shouted. They all started laughing again. "Oh should we take Krad's teddy bear, like in the fan fiction when Dark did." Allyson laughed. **'What the hell are you talking about? Stealing my teddy bear? I don't even have on for Christ sakes' **"Krad says he has no teddy bear, but that means we can just dye his hair blue and Satoshi's blonde?" Allyson said. They all laughed harder, and Melissa almost fell off the roof.

"Good god, you're so much like Daisuke its Scary." Jamie said. "Well I think we have explaining to do. Okay Jamie you start." Melissa said. Allyson, Lauren, and Melissa listened. "Well, you guys are from this Anime, Japanese animation; it's like a cartoon, show and it's called DNAngel. It's a show that someone made and we like it a lot. Very obsessive but, not too much." Melissa intervened "But, beware of rapid yaoi fangirls or boys. They will hunt you down, then attempt to make you kiss another in your gender." She just continued on how the show is made and stuff. **'Um...Allyson..., was it?' **Krad asked. _'Yes, my name is Allyson, you need something?' _ Allyson thought. **'I think you guys are the new tamers; how Satoshi and Daisuke got into this mess I'll never know. The last thing I remember is fighting Dark in the Black wings then a bright light. Ask what Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke remember, and don't take my kind gesture right now as anything more then mearly finding out what's going on.' **Krad said to Allyson. _'Wow, you being nice is very rare, or that's what the show points out.' _ Allyson thought. "Hey guys, Krad wants me to ask you what Dark, Dai, and Sato remember." Allyson said to her friends

"They say all they remember is Dark fighting Krad, and visa versa, then a very big bright light." They all said. Allyson contemplated for a moment. "Hey what if the hit a dimension portal, or something of the sorts, I mean we saw a Light to, so we were probably at the wrong place at the wrong time." Lauren said "I think that's the best conclusion were going to have for awhile." The sun began to set. "Time to go!"

**_End Chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Chapter 3**

**'Krad talking Allyson'**

_'Allyson talking to Krad or just thinking'_

'Allyson talking to herself. making sure Krad can't hear'

_**Chapter 3: Confusion**_

The four girls, who now hold Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi, Got on their bikes and rode home. "Hey, uh, Jamie...We have school soon...How the hell..." Allyson asked. Jamie shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue; I guess we'll do what Daisuke did. Deal and try not to let them out." Melissa said. **'When do you have school?' **Krad asked. "Argh, we have only 3 days till school, DAMNIT!" Allyson yelled out. **'This will cause problems, won't it?'** Krad said. _'I'm in high school, so please don't come out.' _Allyson thought. "Guys you are so lucky your still in middle school. I have to deal with a homicidal blonde freak, and I have evil damn stupid preps." Allyson yelled aloud. "Well you don't have to deal with a perv." Lauren said. "You have a point." Allyson said.

The four girls went the rest of the way in silence. There where questions unanswered as they all said goodbye and parted to go home, Melissa left first. "We better not tell anyone. Who knows what this could start." Melissa said. "How are we going to take showers?" Jamie said aloud. "Well, that is going to be difficult." Lauren said. "Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi all have to promise us that you'll keep you eyes shut while we take showers, is that clear? Especially you, Dark." Allyson said. **'Fine, I won't look, you deserve some privacy.'** Krad said. _'Thank you for cooperating.'_ Allyson thought. "Did they say yes?" Allyson asked. They all shook their heads. They all went inside their houses.

_'I'll make something quick for dinner, hmm...maybe pizza?'_ Allyson thought. Allyson went over to the freezer and grabbed a piece of pizza. **'So, have any family members?'** Krad asked. _'Yes I do, and don't even bother showing me torn ripped up pieces of my family. I'll let you know now; I really do care about images. If I saw it in real life, I might get scared but only a little.' _Allyson said to Krad as she put the pizza in the toaster oven.

After Allyson ate, she went upstairs and called Jamie, Lauren and Melissa. "Hey guys how you doing?" Allyson asked over the telephone. "Fine." They all replied at once. "Well, I just wanted to check, I need to take a shower so bye." Allyson hung up fast before Krad could comment.

"You promise not to open your eyes." She asked Krad Aloud. **'I promise, my eyes are closed now, go ahead.'** Krad said. 'Geez he's being generous.' Allyson thought. After her shower, she realized there were only two more days until school. _'Damnit, why does school start so soon. I need do get DDR tomorrow. Maybe Melissa can sleep over.' _Allyson though, not really trying to block Krad out. The clock read 10:00 p.m. "Good night Krad." Allyson shut off her T.V., lights, and lied down in her bed. **'Good Night, Tamer Allyson'** Krad said. "Whatever." Allyson closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**_End Chapter 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

YAY Chapter 4.

**_Chapter 4: Game store._**

When Allyson woke up it was 12:00 p.m. Out of the silence of the house she screamed. "Gah, I woke up so late." Allyson ran down stairs. "Mom can I go bike riding?" She asked her mom while running down stairs. "Do you have your cell phone?" Her mom asked. "Yes I do, See you later." She ran through the garage and grabbed her bike. He mother opened the garage and she was off. **'So that's you mom...'** Krad said. A bloody image flashed across her mind. She sighed, "Didn't I tell you that, I don't care about those images." Krad became silent. He started to ramble a little later on. (Way to gruesome to say, sorry, make it up.)

Allyson picked up her phone and dialed Melissa. "Hey Melissa, meet me at the secret spot. Okay." Melissa replied on the other line. "Okay. How are you doing with you know who?" Allyson paused. "Besides showing gruesome images not bad. Though we both have seen worst. So see you soon?" Allyson asked. "Yeah, be right there." They both hung up. Allyson was waiting in the shade."It's getting to hot. Maybe we should stay at my house." Allyson said to herself. As she got on her bike, Melissa rounded the corner.

"It's way to hot. Please say we can go back to one of our houses?" Melissa asked. "I was just going to say the same thing. So how's Daisuke?" Allyson asked. "He's still asleep and How's Krad?" Melissa asked."He just fell asleep. Thank god, he was rambling what he was going to do to my mother. Sheesh, no respect." Allyson said. "Well, let's go to your house." Melissa said and they rode off.

When they got there, Allyson went up to her mother. "Mom can I get DDR?" Melissa just stood there. "I can't waist my miles for that, I'm already past the limit, but if you call and they have it, we'll go." So Melissa called because Allyson didn't like talking to random people. They said they had it so off they went.

As they reached, the game store Krad woke up. **'Where are we?'** Allyson tried not to laugh. _'I'm getting a game called DDR. The when we get home Melissa and I are going to play it.'_ Allyson smiled. When they reached the store, they asked for it and they didn't have it. "What the hell, they said they did." Allyson said "Oh well, I guess we'll go to the mall." Melissa said. "We can't my mom has to go out, so we have to stay home." Allyson said.

They all got in the car and her mom drove them back home. "I have an idea lets play TOS." Melissa said. "I'll get the game as I come home tonight. Okay." Allyson's mom said. "Okay" Melissa and Allyson said together. Tonight they were having a sleepover.

**_CHAPTER 4 END_**


	5. Chapter 5

-1CHAPTER 5 YAY

_**CHAPTER 5: DDR!!!**_

It was 10:00 at night when Allyson's mom got home. Melissa and Allyson were playing TOS, while Allyson was ignoring Krad, Daisuke was laughing at the characters in TOS.

"Good lord stop laughing."

Melissa said.

"Who's laughing?"

Allyson's mom came in.

"YAY, you have DDR. Thanks mom."

Allyson hugged her and she left the room. Melissa and Allyson played DDR until four in the morning when they went to bed

The next day they played DDR, they went for a bike ride with Jamie and Lauren, and then went home.

The next Morning:

"Gah one day until school. Why, Damn, I have work."

Allyson heard a yawn in her head.

_Good morning Krad, you're going to have to deal with me working today so don't come out. Please.'_

Allyson sighed.

**So, any more tricks with DDR, my feet hurt, stupid girl.'**

Krad let out an angered sigh.

'_Sorry Krad! Well just don't talk to me at work, okay?'_

Allyson asked Krad.

'_**Fine! Just no more DDR!"**_

'_Deal!'_

Allyson went off to work at Devine Oasis. She sighed as she walked in.

"Good morning Angela."

"Good morning Allyson, so want to help me put up some lights?"

"Sure."

Angela handed Allyson a string of lights to be put up. She grabbed the ladder and put it up by the front window.

'_**So, this is where you work. It's a really interesting place,'**_

'_Shut it Krad, or I'll play DDR!'_

'…_**you suck…'**_

'_I know!'_

Allyson finished putting up the lights and put away the ladder.

"Allyson can you sensor the place?"

"Sure!"

'_**Sensor?'**_

'_You'll see.'_

Allyson grabbed the gold bowl and walked around swinging it back and forth.

'_**How often do you do this?'**_

'_Quite often. Well today should be interesting!'_

'_**Your going torture me! Aren't You?'**_

'_Payback is a bitch!'_


End file.
